Alpha Rex
by GoliathPyroson
Summary: this is not actually heroes, but i felt that i'll take that kind of feel to it. i love heroes and super powers so yeah. the people are real. its first person cause its me. the situations didn't happen though... yet...


It started out simply enough. I was on the bus, practicing ignoring people. Actually i'm an expert on ignoring, what i was trying to do was tune him out. That cute but annoying as hell, judgmental, short, way too strong for his fucking age BAKA Austin Polimine. I was trying to focus on my digimon game. Tai was maxed on attack power for champion so i had nothing to do with him but battle. The others needed me though. I closed my DSI and say something back at his comment about digimon. He said it was a knock off of pokémon. So i glared at him. Well half glared. "Baka, Digimon came first in japan. Ya know, where they were both made? Pokémon was made based off of the concept of Digimon, except instead of tamers, there are trainers and the pokémon all evolve permanently, not just in battle, and it has nothing to do with the presence or power of the trainer. And have you looked at the concept?! Forcing your most beloved companions to battle each other until one is knocked out for sport. Its terrible." I saw he was about to open his mouth for a comparison so i looked to the side and gave him the hand. "In Digimon, the Digidestined are the reason the digimon can digivolve, they don't force them to fight for sport, they only fight for survival. And instead of just a few movies, each arc is dedicated to saving not one, but two worlds austin. Two! So shut-" he cut me off annoyingly.

"Please stop crushing my head!"

"What?!" I turned to look at him and his whole body was pressed against the window and wall of the seat. I freaked out a bit, then considered every possible explanation and the only one that made sense made no sense at all.

While i had my little chat with myself Austin's body had relaxed and he was staring at me with a mixed expression of slight anger, fear, jealousy and confusion. But mostly fear. I could tell from that look that he had come to the same conclusion, he said it first though. And he was whiney as fuck about it too. "How come you get to have telekinesis?!" I turned my palm to my face shaking my head in disbelief. There was no way i had telekinesis. No way it was real and no way it would be mine. It was dangerous, and everything most people thought aside, I had rage at homicidal levels built up in me.

"No way." I knew i said it out loud, but it was more to myself than him. "No way, NO WAY i have telekinesis."

"Dude you just pinned me to the side of the bus with it!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Levi looked over at us and snapped his fingers at us, drawing our attention to his fuzzy face.

"You guys are really loud if i can hear you through my headphones, so please try to quiet down."

Austin, who i really wish would learn to shut up, wrapped his arm around me from behind for the umpteenth time and half shouted "Rex has telekinesis! Its not fair!"

We both told him to shut up and i added that he needed to stop whining. His brilliant retort was "fuck you."

To which i said in my best seductive voice "only if you ask Robert, and not on the bus, we'll get in trouble."

He glared and let go of me, and i laughed "Ew, not gonna happen." He started pouting and i just laughed more.

"Aw too bad, i can see through your denial, in those cute eyes of yours." He rolled them at me, two circles of a vivid dark greenish blue, and crossed his arms.

Meanwhile Levi took off his headphones and paused his music, which meant he felt it was worth seriousness. "Why do you think that he has telekinesis?"

Austin huffed out a sigh and looked past me at Levi in the seat across from us "Because he just pinned me without looking."

The brunette in black shrugged and gave his standard sarcastic attack on Austin. "Anyone could do that."

Austin got all mad. "No they couldn't! And he did it with one hand! Without even touching me!"

While they argued i was thinking about the possibility that i could have telekinesis. So i looked at Austin and did what anyone would do in that situation. I concentrated hard and held up my hand at him. I felt something, something weird. My hand was tingling. And then it happened. His whole body pressed itself against the side of the bus at once. Hard. As in i could hear the collision loud and clear. My brilliant comment to document my discovery of my awesome power was of course "HOLY Shit!" I stopped pressing against Austin and looked at Levi with a huge smile. He had his eyebrows raised. I was even more impressed by that than the power. The mighty calculating evil Levi was surprised by something i had done. I felt proud for it. I looked forward, and thanked Olympus that it was just us three at the moment. And Mrs. Marti, the bus driver.

Levi of course simply told me "hit him again."

I laughed and shook my head. "He hasn't earned another one. Yet."

"I never earned one!" Austin whined at us both while rubbing his right shoulder.

"And you don't want to." Levi threw at him. "I could hear that one in my seat. Do you know how much force it would take to push you five inches so hard that i could hear it over here?"

Austin shrugged his still sore shoulders and muttered out "i'm guessing a lot? Felt like a lot."

I stared at my hands, then leaned over the back of the seat in front of us and concentrated on my lunchbox. Favoring my food however and acknowledging that i just learned it, i focused on the handle. I felt the tingling again and it shifted slightly. I focused harder and tugged on it with my mind and it jumped to my hand. I grabbed it laughing and sat back down, smiling and slightly chuckling at my two friends. Hell, they were basically my younger brothers. Austin frowned at me. "Rex your nose." I reached up and felt right above my mouth and sure enough, there was blood flowing from my nose. "Shit one of you got a napkin or something?" Why Levi had tissues, i wasn't questioning at the moment. I took them with a thanks and stuffed them against my nose.

My nose did decide to stop bleeding on the bus. However it was Daquan's house when i could finally put the tissues down. Three damn stops. I balled them up as tight as my hands would allow and walked past annoying as fuck, fugly Sara, annoying as fuck bus assistant number two, and life torturingly annoying Daquan to the front and put them in the trash. When i sat back down i furrowed my brow and turned to the reason i discovered my power. A realization dawned on me and i asked out loud "Why am i sitting next to you? We still aren't friends until my birthday. I said it before break Austin!" As i got up and moved to the seat in front of him he whined like a kicked puppy, not that it helped his case that he wasn't deep in the closet and wanted me, nor did it make me feel bad seeing as to how i had plenty of evilness in me. I pointed in his face and he somehow found the sense to back up. "No hugs." I said it simply, like i said around Christmas.

"But why?"

I growled, something i excelled at, right at his face. "Because you invaded my personal space multiple times when i told you not too, and moved away from you, and even told mrs marti and the assistant and you didn't stop until they moved you to the front!" The puppy look again. "Keep that look up and i'll extend it to my little brother's birthday instead." I turned and answered him before he asked "march."

"Its january!" He was trying to win an award at whining, and the gold came in a rainbow handbag just for him.

"My birthday is february, so deal."


End file.
